Pain in my Heart
by Mind Stalker
Summary: The story of how Kagome became Sesshoumaru's Possession. Slighty violent, not for children. Will get darker as the story progresses.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any Inuyasha characters

Mountains of Flesh

My long silver hair cascaded around me like a blanket of red and silver. Blood dripped down my body in a slow oozing pace. There where three of them left, all with magnificently blue tresses and orbs, glaring at me with a desperate desire to rip my throat out, and watch me die. I smirked, a small distorted version of a smile, madness gleamed in my Amber eyes. I flexed my bloody claws showing them my weapon of choice, as I swiftly darted in the direction of my next kill.

Flesh into Blood

I swung skillfully slicing threw my first victims arm like butter through a knife. Blood squirted on his face and all around as he thrashed violently, screaming. I let a mock laugh reverberate through my pale chest as I enjoyed his cries of torture. The other demon, with shoulder length silk, stabbed at me unsuccessfully. He was pathetic, a waste of breath and earth, I was doing him a favor really. I clawed through his chest, pressing down painfully. He cried like a pup, as I twisted, crushing the bones protecting his black heart.

Corruption of the Mind

My eyes turn red as my demonic senses go into over drive. I through him harshly against a tree, the sound of his vertebrae smashing sickly, as I turn to the short haired, stocky Youkai behind me. He growled menacingly, I admired his courage but knew it was a fool's hope. He crouched down anger and fear taking over his shaking body. I began to stalk toward him gracefully, the calm face of a killer masking my joy. He moved first, trying to out maneuver me, but I gracefully counter attacked sending him back into crouching position. The demon quickly got back on his feet and rushed me with a suicidal force. I quickly flew above him slamming my claws into the tender flesh of his back. He was done for; I lifted one of my bloody hands to my face enjoying the taste of victory.

Corruption of the Heart

I walked slowly away from the cries and moans, of the worthless defeated, leaving them to their agonizing death. I paced further, into the overgrown forest the demonic side completely taking over my body as I began to search for blood.

Kagome POV

I awoke in the middle of the starry night. The sleeping faces of my companions giving me comfort. Sango, Miroku, and especially Inuyasha looked urethral basking in the moonlight, as I stared at them lovingly, pacing around the area.

It was exactly two months sense Kikyo's demise and it was comforting to see Inuyasha look peaceful for once. I paced away slightly from the group letting my mind wander over the journey me and me friend had shared together. Sure, it was great, sure I loved my friends, but I was beginning to have my doubts about staying in the feudal era. I knew I was a constant reminder of Inuyasha's failure, of his love, Kikyo. I could see the pain in his beautiful golden orbs. I knew that it would take a while for him too see me as myself again, to see me as the young girl who fell through the well, weak and needing protection.

I laid back down on my sleeping bag, as I calmly listened to the melody of chirping crickets while my foggy eyes began to give in to a dreamless sleep.

I awoke to a bright light aggravating my sensitive vision. I felt my body caked in sweat and blood, as I growled in disgust. I remembered slaughtering the useless Youkia, invading my lands. I let a feeling of accomplishment soar through my chest at the end of their vain existence, as I made my way to the smell of clean waves covering the earth.

"Hey wake up wench it's time to leave."

I gave Inuyasha an annoyed glance as I slowly lifted my lazy form of the ground.

"How many times do I have to tell you my name is Ka-go-me. You think that after all this time you could get it right."

"What ever women just hurry up and get ready to leave, we don't have all day you know."

"Sit boy."

I pranced over his crippled form cockily as I begin to get my supplies ready.

"Inuyasha is a big meanie head isn't he Okaa-san?" said a sweet little brown fox demon lovingly."

"Meanie head." He glared at Inuyasha.

"I'll show you mean you little runt."

I shake my head as I watch Inuyasha swipe angrily at little Shippo.

"Honestly Inuyasha he's just a child. Why do you need to pick on some one an eighth your size."

"He started it. If he's demon enough to start fights then he should be demon enough to finish them."

I role my eyes at Inuyasha's lack of patience, and begin to pick Shippo up, cuddling him to my chest.

"Good Morning Kagome, you are looking particularly lovely this morning."

"Morning Miroku, Sango. Mr. High and Mighty half demon insist we get a move on, but I think I want to take a nice long soak."

"You lazy bitch. Your always hungry, tired, or needing a bath."

"Inuyasha, Language around Shippo, and besides it's been two days since my last bath, I stink, I'm covered in dirt, and if I have to go one more day I swear I'll…..

"Okay, okay. Miroku and I will check the area and see if we can't find some breakfast, while you two wenches rest your lazy asses."

"Thank you Inuyasha." I give him a sweet smile.

"Hey what about me I haven't had a bath either."

"Don't even try it pervert," said the slayer, sending the monk evil daggers with her eyes.

"Bye we'll be quick." I said as I grabbed Sango's hand and led her to the spring, while she still glared angrily.

Well that's it. I know it may not seem really good for now but please don't flame me. Well, tell me what you think. It will get better when the story gets further along I promise.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Inuyasha.

Mindstalker: Hey. Hope your liking the story so far. Feel free to give creative advice, but please don't be an asshole.

Last Time

"Thank you Inuyasha." I give him a sweet smile.

"Hey what about me I haven't had a bath either."

"Don't even try it pervert," said the slayer, sending the monk evil daggers with her eyes.

"Bye we'll be quick." I said as I grabbed Sango's hand and led her to the spring, while she still glared angrily.

Kagome POV

"Well, this is the place." I said stretching my back, and walking calmly towards the water. The area was absolutely serene, like something you would only dream about. It made me want to forget about all the bad things that have happened; to let it all wash away.

"Well let's go for a swim." Sango nods her head, and begins riding herself of her constrictive slayer's outfit, as I do the same and swoosh past her into the water.

Sango just walks into the water, her usual seriousness evident on her beautiful face.

I swim up to her like a shark stalking its prey, and when she's least expects it I let her have a small tidal wave of water.

"Kagome" she giggles and splashes me back. I am glad to see her happy after all she's been through.

I get serious about the task at hand and using the soap and shampoo I began to cleanse myself of everything.

Sesshoumaru POV

I finish cleansing the stink and fluids that attached themselves to my body, insulting my great Youkai senses. I finally began to feel tranquil, when I heard an annoying screech, just a few paces away from my vicinity. I cringe at the high pitched assault of nothing more than a mortal women. I let out a hiss of annoyance as I journey closer to the source of my frustration, with someone's death on my mind.

I get closer and to my shock, I recognize them. Inuyasha's wench and the slayer both. I let out a feral growl, and their heads snap up to face me. I give them a sadistic grin as the smell of fear penetrates into the air, and just as quickly put on the stotic mask that I had learned to wear through out the many years of my life. As I moved toward them gracefully, I am taken by surprise as the strange little miko, rushed my face with a slap.

"Hentai, get out!"

The little bitch how dare she touch me without permission. I grabbed her fiercely, taking a hold of her delicate white throat, and watched the contrasting shade of red cascade downwards. She screamed beautifully, like an angel whose wings were torn from the very one she loved most. It was music, and I began to feel entranced, but unfortunately the sad melody was interrupted when the slayer came at me with her bulky weapon, full force. I hissed, pissed that she dare interrupt, as I let go of my prize and fling her hard into the ground making her pass out.

"Weak onna."

"Sango please, no. Wake up."

I watch as the other wench goes to aid the bleeding slayer, and become irritated that this angel would turn her back on me.

"Look at me."

She turns around, eyes full of anger and disgust.

"Inuyasha will kill you." She seethed.

That was enough. I rushed her pinning her to the hard ground below. She cried out as her back hit earth hard, her bottom lip trembling.

"You think Inuyasha will save you. You think he is even capable of killing me, when he couldn't even save that priestess from Naruku. He is weak and pathetic."

"Inuyasha isn't any of those things. He has saved my life many times, and he is your brother, or have you forgotton."

"No unfortunately, I know it, and it is below me to live a lie, no matter how bad the circumstances."

"You're twisted."

"I'd be a little more respectful if I were you." I said letting my claws dig into her shoulder. She let out a musical cry, as I finally began to feel some satisfaction.

"Please stop."

"And why should I, this is quite enjoyable wouldn't you agree." I let my claws increase their depth slightly as her screams began to grow more intense. I reached down to taste her blood, and it was the most heavenly thing I had ever tasted. Nothing like the demons I had slaughtered only the day before. I find my self growing possessive of the little creature. Wanting myself to be the only one to bring her such pain. In a moment of weakness I reach down to bite her lips, licking up the blood so generously offered to my greedy tongue. Her lips are like silk, nothing like what a mortal woman's should taste, her body firm and taunt, I quickly shove the thoughts aside, and throw the miko into the spring with great force. Her tears spring forth as she struggles to stand.

"You're a bastard Sesshoumaru. I never thought you were this cruel."

Something inside me wants to go to her, to dominate her and show her how cruel I can really be, but the sent of my half brother was nearing, and I wanted him to see what I've done, and besides she was only a mortal women, I could rutt with much better. I left her crying as I swiftly made for my castle.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay. I'm glad that people liked the first two chapters. Thanks for the reviews everybody, they have encouraged me to keep writing.

Disclaimer: **Do not own Inuyasha Charactors.**

I cried, sobbing harshly as my tears, cascading down, were mixing with my blood and creating an eerie pink color. I never have been looked at that way by a demon before, like he was going to devour me whole. I shock unconsciously as the detailed memory invaded my senses.

"Sango!" I rushed over to her side, leaning my head into her chest, happy to hear the strong beating of her heart. I brushed her black tresses gently back into her high ponytail, trying to give comfort to my unfeeling friend. I see a flash of red and silver race gracefully in front of me, Amber eyes full of concern.

"Kagome, what happened, are you okay?"

"Oh, Inuyasha." I run up to him letting his muscular arms circle around my tiny frame comfortingly. He patted my back gently, letting me know he was there as he whispered hushed words of apologies.

"Kagome, tell me what happened to you?" "Sesshoumaru he," I didn't make rest out as I began to let a weak cry out in his chest."

"What did that bastard do?"

"Sango, she needs help."

I watched him carefully pace over to the slayer, studiously observing her condition.

"She's fine, just passed out. Now tell me what happened?"

"Sesshoumaru, attacked us, I'm just a little shaken."

"What, that son of a bitch, why would he attack two human women? It's not like him; he'd consider it wasting his time."

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, I provoked him."

"What, how?"

"He came upon me while I was bathing and you know how I get."

"Kagome." His eyes filled with concern, as those words reminded him of my feelings towards indecency. He carefully peeled of his haori, placing it around me, letting his clawed fingers slightly play on my curves.

"Let's get you and Sango, someplace warm and dry." He went over to pick up the slayer, his arms enclosing on her form. "Let's go."

Back at the Camp Night Time

I lay on the uneven ground, my eyes hazily watching the flames dance back and forth. Sango was much better, she was a strong woman, but that didn't stop the monk from tending to her, like she was as fragile as glass. If only Miroku didn't have the curse in his palm, Sango and Miroku would be a happy couple, but like most things revolving around this era, it was just too complicated. Shippo lay across from me, as his chest rose up and down, his mind in the tranquil state of a dream. I smiled lovingly at my adopted son. After all, he was my biggest comfort staying here. I watch Amber eyes glare into mine; reminding me of cold golden orbs I was encountered with earlier in the day.

"Kagome?"

"Yes, Inuyasha, What is it?"

"You know I still care for you, and if you want to talk about it."

"It's okay Inuyasha, I know how hard it is for you to be around me."

"Kagome, I'm so sorry. It's just, I failed her, and I am afraid of failing you too. It's my fault all of this happened, my fault I wasn't strong enough to protect her."

"Inuyasha, it's not your fault, stop blaming yourself."

"What do you know? It was my responsibility; she died the first time because of me. She wouldn't have been so weak if she didn't love me. It would have been better for her if we never met!"

"You know that's not true, I can sense her feelings, I know how much she loved you, Inuyasha."

"Kagome, I miss you." I looked into his amber eyes, hazed over with something I couldn't quite understand. He leaned closer to my face, looking like he wanted to kiss me, and then shook his head, like he just awoke from a dream."

"I'm sorry Kagome." And, then he was gone, back to his originally perch, staring into the stars.

'I miss you too Inuyasha.' This was my last thought as I slowly drifted to slumber.

Sesshoumaru POV

On the way back to my castle I began to think of the little Miko who so defiantly reprimanded me. "Damm, the bitch." 'Why is my mind still plagued by the unworthy women?' I let images of her naked body burn themselves into my cortex, as I paced angrily along the forest floor.

'Why should Inuyasha have the little angel? Why shouldn't she wither beneath my form? I am more worthy then that damm half breed. No, she is just a human wench.'

I growled angrily as the horrific thoughts kept making there way into my being. 'I should just take her; let her take care of my need, and then throw her back to the half breed after she's out of my system. No one would think me weak for simply taking a human woman like the whore she is, and besides I would get to see the hurt and anger on my little brother's face as I take his little bitch so easily.' Although in the deepest part of my consciousness, I knew that that wasn't entirely the case. Yes, I wanted to hurt Inuyasha, but no, I didn't want him to touch what was so blatantly mine. I begin to head back toward where I first found the woman, back to claim her.

Kagome POV

I awoke, Inuyasha nudging me harshly.

"Kagome, wake up. I smell my brother, he's coming this way."

"Inuyasha," I said groggily, as he quickly helped me to my feet, while I gave him a questioning glance.

"Get the brat, my brother will be here any minute, and I want you guys out of here before blood spills."

I ran over to Shippo, gently picking him up without waking him. I looked around to see Miroku and Sango fully dressed and ready to leave.

"Inuyasha, you can't face Sesshoumaru alone."

"Listen, wench, I think I can fight off my lowlife brother, and besides if you stay you'll only be getting in the way."

"Okay, I understand, Inuyasha"

I picked up my large yellow backpack and followed the others into the night.

The smell of my objective was slowly drifting away. 'So, you think that you can keep me from what I want, little brother. I'll just have to remind you why I am the sole inheritor of the West.' I began to travel faster, the trees blurring around me as I am tackled to the ground by a male form.

"Sesshoumaru, you die here."

"As much as I would enjoy killing you slowly, little brother, you're not worth my time at the moment." I never saw my brother look so angry; it was really quite pleasing to see his eyes fill with hate.

I rush him slowly pinning him to the ground, he struggles harshly, almost pushing me off, but he's not strong enough, I grab his head and slam it forcefully into the ground, his blood pooling in a sticky mess on the grassy ground. 'Now on to more important matters.'


End file.
